


Times

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multishipping nella Marvel filmistica, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.Posso scriverle anche su richiesta. Qui trovate i prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t5212





	1. Chapter 1

Times

  
  
Stony.  
  
  
Cap.1 Realize  
  
Steve osservò le navicelle nemiche in televisione spararsi tra loro.   
< Come mai c’è tutto questo silenzio? > si chiese. Si grattò un sopracciglio e si voltò, accorgendosi che Tony si era addormentato, la testa gli ricadeva lateralmente sullo schienale del divano.  
< È un vero miracolo si sia addormentato >. Gli tolse il telecomando dall’altra mano e arrossì, quando le sue dita sfiorarono quelle dell’altro. Chiuse la televisione e deglutì, guardandolo. Si mordicchiò il labbro osservando le labbra socchiuse di Tony.  
“È bellissimo…” bisbigliò. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero bianche.  
< Ca**o, mi sono innamorato di Stark! > pensò.  
  
[103]

  
  
Steve e Wanda, post-Civil War.  
  
  
Cap.2 Conforto  
  
Steve udì dei mugolii, si svegliò e avanzò nella stanza d’hotel. Vide Wanda seduta sulla sua brandina.   
“Hai avuto un altro incubo?” chiese. La giovane singhiozzò.  
“Steve, è stata colpa mia se tutte quelle persone sono morte. E se non lo avessi uccise, non sarebbe scoppiata la Guerra Civile” mugolò. Steve si sedette al suo fianco e la abbracciò, baciandole la fronte.  
“Se non fossi intervenuta, ne sarebbero morte molte di più. Avrei dovuto accorgermi in tempo della bomba, non è colpa tua” la rassicurò.  
“Sono un mostro… se solo Pietro fosse qui, lui…” gemette Wanda. Rogers la cullò.  
“Ti proteggerò io, al posto suo” le promise.  
  
[107].

  
  
Stucky, Pre-siero.  
  
  
Cap.3 Battutine  
  
Steve colorò col pastello rosso il disegno che aveva fatto.   
Bucky gli appoggiò un impacco di ghiaccio sulla guancia, su cui svettava un ematoma.  
"Capirai mai che non devi mettere a rischio il tuo bel culetto facendo a botte con tutti?" gli domandò. Steve sgranò gli occhi e scostò il foglio prima che alcune gocce d'acqua vi finissero, cadendo dall'impacco.  
"Non sopporto i bulli” si lamentò. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente, le sue ossa premevano contro la pelle.  
“E il mio bel culetto sa difendersi da solo”. Aggiunse. Bucky gli baciò la fronte.  
“Ti amo, testardo” brontolò.  
  
[100].

  
  
Stony, dopo una litigata.  
  
Cap.4 Push  
  
  


“Oh, al diavolo!” esalò Tony. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Steve, l’altra al suo collo e lo sbatté contro il muro. Doveva stare teso in avanti, sulle punte, mentre il Capitano era arcuato in avanti. Stark premette le sue labbra su quelle di Rogers, che le socchiuse, sgranando gli occhi. La lingua bollente di Tony s’intrecciò a quella del soldato americano. L’alito dell’inventore puzzava di alcol misto a caffè. Steve chiuse gli occhi mugolando e ricambiò il bacio, mettendo le sue mani sui fianchi di Tony. Stark si staccò da lui, ansimando.

“Non sopporto più quel tuo sorriso perfetto,  _Capiscle_ ” esalò. Steve lo baciò nuovamente.

[106].

  
  
Cherik  
  
Cap.5 Anniversario  
  
Charles osservò il piatto di sushi davanti a sé ed inarcò un sopracciglio. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli e schioccò la lingua sul palato.   
“Dimmi la verità, hai cucinato questo solo perché c’era di più da tagliare?” domandò. Erik ridacchiò e versò il vino in entrambi i bicchieri.  
“Cosa intendi dire?” chiese. Charles sospirò.  
“Ti piace vedere i coltelli volare ed adori utilizzare i tuoi poteri sugli utensili da cucina” gli ricordò.  
“Lo so che non ti piace che utilizzi i miei poteri senza motivo, ma questa volta ce n’è uno importante” ribatté Erik. Accese una candela.  
“Buon primo anniversario di matrimonio” disse.  
  
[106].

  
  
Steggy  
  
Cap.6 Cordoglio  
  
Steve osservò la tomba di Peggy, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e avvertiva una fitta al petto. La pioggia gli rigava il viso, mischiandosi alle sue lacrime e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso.  
“Lei non avrebbe mai firmato quegli accordi, Steve. Tu cos’hai intenzione di fare?” si sentì domandare. Accarezzò la fotografia di Margaret Carter e si voltò, vedendo Sharon che avanzava verso di lui.  
“Come sai degli accordi?” domandò alla bionda. Sharon scrollò le spalle.  
“È arrivata Natasha. Quella rossa è venuta fino al funerale della mia prozia solo per convincerti a firmare” spiegò. Steve corrugò la fronte.  
“No, non firmerò, per Peg” sussurrò.  
  
[107].

  
  
Tony Stark, Post-Civil War.  
  
Cap.7 Rimpianto  
  
Il sole si rifletteva negli occhiali neri a specchio di Tony. Stark osservò la tomba dei propri genitori.  
“Non era mai venuto qui, Mr. Stark?” gli domandò Vision. Tony osservò le lapidi dei suoi genitori e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“No, Vision, mai” rispose con voce rauca. Osservò le foto che ritraevano i visi di entrambi, quello di Howard aveva un’espressione severa.  
“Perché è venuto adesso?” chiese il cyborg. Tony strinse un pugno ed espirò pesantemente.  
< Cap mi ha mentito sulla vostra morte, ma ugualmente non sono riuscito a riportarti il suo scudo, papà > pensò.  
“Perché adesso so che sono morti, Vision” rispose duro.  
  
[109]

  
  
Cherik  
  
Cap.8 Abbraccio  
  
Charles mosse rapidamente le ruote della sua sedia a rotelle, utilizzando entrambe le mani, ed entrò nella stanza. Teneva le labbra strette e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, le rughe sul suo volto erano più spesse. Cercò di sorridere, osservando l’uomo che stava steso nel letto. Risuonava il bip dei macchinari collegati alla flebo di Erik.   
“Charles” lo salutò quest’ultimo. Xavier raggiunse il letto.  
“Pensavo che le armi di metallo non potessero farti niente” disse.  
“Non quelle Stark” bisbigliò Erik.  
“Vedi di guarire presto” sussurrò Charles. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla sua. “Voglio poterti riabbracciare”.  
Erik cercò di sorridergli, il viso coperto da una mascherina.  
“Anch’io”.  
  
[108].

  
  
Stucky  
  
Cap.9 Guardian  
  
  
Bucky accarezzò la testa di Steve, facendo ondeggiare il suo ciuffo dorato. Il soldato dormiva pesantemente e il suo respiro risuonava nella stanza. Il soldato d’inverno osservò le labbra sottili e chiare di Steve, la pelle chiara del suo collo e scese fino al petto dai muscoli definiti, che s’intravedeva sotto la maglia del pigiama. Gli appoggiò la mano metallica sulla spalla, sfiorandolo delicatamente.  
“Non sei più il ragazzino di Brooklyn” bisbigliò. Strinse le labbra e corrugò la fronte.  
“… Ma rimarrai sempre la mia missione. Io ti proteggerò a qualsiasi costo. Te lo giuro, Steve” sussurrò con voce roca.  
  
[100].

  
  
Thorki  
  
Cap.10 Pieno di sé  
  


Loki appoggiò la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero, continuando a leggere. L’odore di umido che proveniva dall’erba intorno a lui gli pungeva le narici.

Thor lo raggiunse, scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente e si lasciò cadere seduto accanto a Loki.

“È stato un allenamento meraviglioso. Peccato tu te lo sia perso” gli disse. Si sporse e tolse il libro di mano a Loki, portandoselo al viso.

“Cosa leggevi?” domandò. Loki lo spintonò e Thor lo abbracciò, il libro cadde a terra.

“Lasciami” si lamentò il moro, divincolandosi. Thor osservò le sue labbra rosee, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Loki mugolò e rispose al bacio.

[104].

  
  
Mystica, Apocalypse, Anna Marie/Rogue  
  
Cap.11 Convivenza forzata

Mystica sospirò.

  
“Ti ho già detto che se vuoi rimanere qui, devi smettere di dire stron**te” si lamentò. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua cintura, accanto ai teschi che la decoravano.

  
Apocalypse fece ondeggiare il sonaglino davanti alla culla di ossa. Nella caverna si udivano gocciolare dell’acqua e si avvertiva odore di umidità.

  
“Sorella mia, non vorrete certo che vostra figlia impari simili parole” borbottò. La bambina gorgogliò e allungò le manine.

  
“Non sono tua sorella e mia figlia è già capace di prosciugarti i poteri, divinità dei miei stivali” sibilò Mystica. Apocalypse sospirò.

  
“La mia convivenza con tua madre rimarrà sempre complicata, mia piccola figlia” disse gentilmente. La piccola gorgogliò.

[110].

  
  
LoganxCiclope.  
  
Cap.12  Ucciderei per te

Logan si portò una bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, un po’ di birra scura gli colò lungo la guancia imperlandogli la barba.

  
“Era proprio necessario ridurlo in questo stato?” domandò. Osservò il cadavere fumante di Stryker. Le stelline militari si erano

sciolte, dal corpo carbonizzato si alzava odore di bruciato e un fumo grigiastro. Ciclope si raddrizzò la visiera e schioccò la lingua sul

palato.

  
“Dopo quello che ti ha fatto, era il minimo” ringhiò. James ridacchiò, lo raggiunse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

  
“Qualcuno si preoccupa per me” sussurrò con voce roca. Scott arrossì e volse lo sguardo, deglutendo rumorosamente.

  
“È solo perché facciamo parte dello stesso team. Noi X-men…”. Iniziò. Logan si leccò le labbra e gli portò la bottiglia alle labbra.

  
“Direi, allora, di festeggiare condividendo anche qualcos’altro” sussurrò all’orecchio del più giovane. Scott gli diede una gomitata e

sbuffò.

  
“Si potrebbe fraintendere” brontolò. Logan gli mordicchiò il collo e, vedendo l’altro tossire rumorosamente, scoppiò a ridere.

  
“Fraintendere? Io intendo proprio quello” ribatté. Scott gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e gli mosse la bottiglia davanti, facendogli

schizzare della birra in faccia.

  
“Pervertito!” strillò. Logan si passò la mano tra i capelli bagnati e rise più forte.

[Doubledrabble, 205].

  
  
LoganxKayla.  
  
Cap.13 Luna

Logan stringeva il manico dell’ascia con entrambe le mani. La abbatté sul ciocco di legno spezzandolo a metà.

La giovane si appoggiò alla parete di legno dello chalet e lo osservò. Soffiò sopra la sua cioccolata calda, osservando la figura di

Wolverine fare contrasto con il cielo plumbeo dietro di lui. Il vento faceva ondeggiare le due ciocche di capelli di lui rivolte verso

l’alto.

  
“Anche oggi ti sei alzato presto” disse la ragazza. Logan sospirò e si passò un braccio sulla fronte imperlata di sudore.

  
“Ho nuovamente avuto un incubo. Prima o poi rischio di infilzarti con i miei artigli” sussurrò rogo. La ragazza si strinse nello scialle

che indossava e si avviò verso di lui.

  
“Ancora la guerra?” chiese, porgendogli la tazza della propria cioccolata. Lui annuì e prese la tazza, sentendola bollente sotto le dita.

  
“Sì, ma non solo” mormorò roco. Strinse le labbra, mentre una goccia di sudore s’imperlava nella sua barba.

  
“Ti perderò come il lupo perde la luna. Vero?” chiese rauco. Lei gli accarezzò il braccio, sentendolo forte sotto le dita.

  
“Io non sono la tua luna, amore mio, solo una delle tue stelle. E quando non ci sarò più, sarai libero di cercare la tua luna immortale” lo rassicurò.

[Doubledrabble, 206].

  
  
LoganxJean inside, JeanxErik, SabretoothxLogan inside.  
  
Cap.14 Fenice

Magneto chiuse gli occhi. Avvertì dei passi avvicinarsi. Una mano gli si appoggiò sulla spalla e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo una giovane

dai lunghi capelli rossi osservarlo.

  
“Jean?” biascicò. La fenice sorrise, le sue iridi erano nere, il suo viso era illuminato dalle fiamme che le facevano brillare i capelli. Si

piegò e baciò Erik. Quest’ultimo sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, la giovane era scomparsa. 

  
“Che diamine mi prende?” si chiese. Nella stanza entrò Sabretooth.

  
“Boss, l’ha sognata di nuovo?” domandò. Erik arrossì.

  
“Non si deve preoccupare. È capitato a molti, Wolverine compreso” disse Sabretooth. 

  
“Un giorno mi spiegherai perché sai sempre tutto di quel ragazzo” brontolò Magneto.

[110].

  
  
VampireAU!, LoganxVictor.

Cap.15 Nipote di Dracula   
  
  


Creed osservò il pulviscolo luminescente davanti a sé e lo accarezzò con le unghie aguzze delle dita. Rabbrividì.

L’altro ragazzino gli passò le dita pallide tra i capelli neri, scompigliandoli e gli baciò il collo. Osservò gli occhi vitrei di Victor e gli fece danzare altre sferette di luce davanti al viso, vide l’espressione dell’altro farsi atona. Gli baciò il collo, sentendo i muscoli dell’altro rilassati. Il respiro di Victor era regolare, il petto si alzava e abbassava lentamente.

“Lo ha ipnotizzato?” domandò la strega, socchiudendo gli occhi. La vampira sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Mio figlio ha un potere degno di mio fratello Dracula” sibilò.

[106].

  
  
What if, Stevepresiero, Thor.

Cap.16 La forza dei midgardiani   
  
  


Steve tossì un paio di volte, il suo corpo ossuto rabbrividì.

“Resti sempre parecchio fragile, anche più degli altri Midgardiani” sussurrò roco Thor.

“Ce la faccio” disse Steve deciso. Thor gli accarezzò la guancia, notando un livido sopra il mento.

“Hai di nuovo fronteggiato altri bambini?” domandò. Steve gonfiò il petto.

“Odio i bulli” ribatté. Thor gli sorrise, lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla.

“La tua decisione mi sorprende sempre. Tanto debole fuori, tanto forte nell’animo” gli disse. Prendendogli la mano nella propria. Steve gli abbracciò la testa.

“Un giorno sarò forte come te” promise.

Thor sorrise.

[101].

  
  
Rocket\Groot Brotp.

Cap.17 I'm Groot   
  
  


Rocket si portò il boccale di liquore alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto in un paio di sorsi.

  
“Questo mondo è uno schifo” brontolò. Allungò le zampe inferiori, dimenando la coda da procione. Groot si sedette accanto a lui e gli sorrise.  
  
“ _I’m Groot_ ” disse. Rocket lo guardò e ghignò.

  
“E sì, hai ragione. Devo pensare a cose positive, come le gambe di legno. O le armi, le armi sono sempre positive” disse. Si portò una  mano sul fianco, dove c’era un avviso di taglia olografico appeso alla sua cintura. Groot gli sorrise e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla testa, tra le orecchie.

  
“ _I’m Groot_ ” disse.

[109].

  
  
Crossover con DBZ.  
TonyxVegeta.  
  
Cap.18 Il saiyan e l'inventore  
  
  


Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto ed assottigliò gli occhi.

“Io sono un assassino e tu non vuoi vittime, riesci ad arrivare a questo?” domandò Vegeta. Tony gli passò le mani sui fianchi, si spostò accarezzandogli con le dita la linea della spina dorsale e rabbrividì.  
“Niente che tu volessi fare” mormorò. Gli baciò il collo e lo sentì rabbrividire. Vegeta gli avvolse la coda intorno alla gamba.  
“Come fai a essere così geniale e così ingenuo? Sei maledettamente destabilizzante per fare parte di una razza così debole e insulsa” sibilò. Tony si grattò il pizzetto e ghignò.  
“Ho sconfitto gli Asgardiani e ho dimostrato di essere il più geniale in tutto l’universo. Sorprendere anche la tua razza di alieni non è così difficile” disse ironico. Vegeta gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse, facendolo aderire contro il muro.  
“Siamo simili, ma non per l’aspetto, non per l’altezza. Entrambi conosciamo solo sangue, perdita, dolore e compromessi. Soli all’ombra di finti idioti perfetti. Però non è per questo che mi cerchi, vero?” sibilò. Lo baciò ripetutamente.  
“Se fosse così cercherei Loki. No, Vegeta, cerco te perché sei l’unico che possa insegnarmi come si fa ad andare oltre il gelo di non provare emozioni” ribatté Tony. Ricambiando i baci.

[Doubledrabble, 209].

  
  
Tony, Natasha, pre-CivilWar.  
  
Cap.19 Inevitabile  
  
  


“Siamo rimasti solo noi” disse Natasha.

“Hai intenzione di complicarmi la vita insieme a Cap?” le domandò Tony.

“Firmerò anch’io” rispose Natasha.

“E’ il minimo, dopo avermi dato ragione non si torna più indietro” sussurrò Tony.

“Pensi di avere sempre ragione, vero Stark? E che a noi miseri mortali tocca solo accorgercene” brontolò Natasha.

“Ti sbagli Ice queen. Qui non si parla di giusto o sbagliato. Firmiamo solo per evitare di peggio…  Rettificheremo tutto ciò che non ci piace dopo aver evitato la guerra” disse Tony.

“Sempre che la guerra sia evitabile” mormorò Natasha.

“Che sia evitabile o no, se qualcosa si romperà, la aggiusteremo insieme” la rassicurò Tony.

[109].

  
  
FitzWard oneside.  
  
Cap.20 No homo  
  
  


Fitz sbadigliò. Entrò in cucina e sgranò gli occhi trovandosi Ward ai fornelli. L’uomo era intento a girare del pomodoro e del tonno all’interno di una padella.

“Sono ancora sul Bus o mi sono solo illuso di essermi svegliato?” domandò. Osservò il grembiule che indossava Ward.

“No, sei ancora sul Bus. Semplicemente pensavo che dopo la missione fossimo tutti un po’ stremati. Penso di saper cucinare meglio della Cavalleria e di Sky” spiegò Grant. Fitz scosse il capo.

“Primo nei combattimenti, primo tra noi nella conquista delle donne e cucini pure. Tu non sei vero” brontolò. Si sedette su una sedia davanti a un tavolinetto. Ward chinò il capo.

< No, non sono vero, ma vorrei esserlo > pensò. Raggiunse uno scaffale e prese due involucri di carta argentata, spense la fiamma e raggiunse Ward, porgendoglieli.

“Tieni” disse. Fitz prese uno dei due, lo aprì e sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo un toast.

“Per me?” chiese. Ward gli sorrise.

“Per avertene fatto perdere un…”. Iniziò. Fitz si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Grazie!” trillò. Ward avvampò e si massaggiò il collo. 

“E quello?” chiese. Fitz deglutì.

“Un bacio di amicizia, no homo” sussurrò, avvampando.

“Se è no homo, nessun problema” disse Ward e ridacchiò.

[Doubledrabble, 204].

  
  
Thorki.  
  
Cap.21 Figli di Odino  
  
  


Frigga guardò Thor rimboccare le coperte al minore addormentato. Thor si piegò in avanti dando un bacio sulla fronte del moro.

“Dormi, fratellino” sussurrò.

“Ti proteggerò io”. Aggiunse. Frigga impallidì vedendo l’occhio di Thor violaceo e pesto.

“Ti sei fatto male?” domandò. Thor scrollò le spalle.

“Padre” disse. Frigga sospirò e si voltò verso Loki.

“Per tuo fratello?” domandò. Thor abbassò lo sguardo.

“Fratello non è forte e padre si arrabbia” ammise. Frigga strinse a sé Thor e accarezzò la testa di Loki.

“Bambini miei, spero rimaniate sempre così uniti” mormorò.

< E di potervi continuare a proteggere fino a che sarà possibile > pensò.

[105].

  
  
CharlexJean.  
  
Cap.22 Guidami  
  
  


Charles mosse su e giù le dita rapidamente, formando delle onde con le mani. Da ogni dito partì un filamento trasparente di energia, dipanandosi sinuosi per la camera.

“Lasciati guidare da me” sussurrò con tono seducente. La Fenice chiuse gli occhi, mentre delle ali di fiamme si aprivano sulla sua schiena.

“Posso guidare i tuoi poteri, ma non chiudere a me la tua mente” disse. Jean sorrise, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso ovale.

“Non lo farò. Lei è l’unico che può scacciare i miei incubi” sussurrò socchiudendo le labbra piene. Avvertiva l’energia psichica di Xavier partire dalla propria testa e scendere lungo tutto il proprio corpo, percorrendo nervi e capillari, pulsandole nelle vene insieme al sangue. Allargò le braccia, la finestra si spalancò di colpo, i libri nella stanza levitarono vorticandole intorno e il letto iniziò a tremare. Charles le fece alzare le mani sulla testa, i capelli di lei divennero di fuoco aranciato e i libri si misero in ordine alfabetica nella libreria di fianco alla ragazza, mentre le tendine della finestra cambiavano colore. Le ali della giovane fremettero, emanando fiammate e sprizzando scintille.

“Sei veramente bellissima” sussurrò Charles. Jean accentuò il sorriso schiudendo le labbra ed arrossì.

[203].

  
Post-Civil War. Stony oneside, Natasha.  
  
  
Cap.23 Oltre le apparenze  
  
  


Steve osservò il telefonino. Si voltò sentendo dei passi, si alzò in piedi di scatto e guardò Natasha avanzare verso di lui.

“Non eravamo rimasti d’accordo che ci saremmo divisi?” domandò. La spia sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ho intercettato il pacco che hai mandato a Tony e anche se ho cambiato il cognome, è arrivato lo stesso a destinazione” disse. Steve si mise il cellulare in tasca.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” domandò. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Dovresti capire? Davvero? Pensi che così Tony non ti odierà ancora di più? Lui odia i segreti e gli ipocriti” disse. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. Steve si calò la visiera del cappellino.

“Non volevo dare una sofferenza così grande a Tony, non in nome di un padre che non lo meritava” bisbigliò. Natasha schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Steve, arrenditi, lo hai perso” gli disse. Il cellulare nella tasca di Rogers vibrò. Steve lo recuperò e lo aprì, vedendo il simbolo di un messaggio. Lo aprì e sorrise, le sue labbra rosee divennero rosse.

‘Ti amo, anche se il ghiaccio ti ha bruciato i neuroni, vecchietto’ lesse.

‘Anch’io’ scrisse in risposta e lo inviò.

“Nat, ti sbagli. Tu sottovaluti Stark, lui vede oltre le apparenze” disse, arrossendo.

[Doubledrabble, 209].

  
  
Stony.  
  
Cap.24 Capigliatura  
  
“E’ assurdo. Sono mancato per un mese, ma di certo non immaginavo che al mio ritorno ti avrei trovato una capigliatura simile. Diamine, sembri Gesù” si lamentò Steve. Strinse con entrambe le mani il bordo del divano dove era accomodato, fissando Stark davanti a sé. Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“Almeno io cambio ogni tanto, Capiscle. La tua è rimasta congelata dagli anni ‘40” ribatté.  
“Sì, però tra tutte, perché proprio quella?” gemette Steve. Tony sorseggiò il contenuto amaro della sua tazza di caffè.  
“Io sono sexy con tutto, Cap”. Si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.  
“Negalo” sussurrò con tono seducente. Steve arrossì, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
“Non posso” gemette.

[109].

  
Buon Santo Stefano a tutti!  
Charles/Raven.  
  
Cap.25 Delusioni notturne  
  
“Ed io che volevo divertirmi la nostra prima notte insieme” borbottò Raven. Abbassò lo sguardo e nella penombra della stanza le sue iridi dorate brillarono. Osservò Charles addormentato con la guancia sul suo petto, coperto dalla pelle a scaglie blu. La giovane allungò la mano e spense la luce della lampada. Passò le dita affusolate dalle unghie aguzze tra i disordinati capelli castani di lui. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo, sentendo il morbido cuscino sotto la testa. Sbadigliò, il suo respiro si regolò e la giovane si addormentò. Charles si strinse al corpo ignudo di lei, indossava un pigiama a righe di flanella.  
  
[105].

  
Cherik.   
  


Cap.26 Ricominciare

“Scusami. Non ho mai voluto controllarti” gemette Charles.

“Però vuoi controllare i tuoi studenti!” gridò Erik.

“Voglio solo salvarli” esalò Charles.

“Non hai salvato me, da me stesso, dalle voci nella mia testa. Come puoi salvare loro quando sei diventato il loro peggior nemico?” gemette Erik.

“Non capisci” ribatté Charles.

“Tu non capisci. Sei molto più di così” implorò Erik.

“Anche tu, mio vecchio amico” ribatté Charles.

“Allora cambiamo insieme, amico” implorò Erik e allungò la mano verso Charles, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Voglio salvare i mutanti” sussurrò Charles.

“Impara ad accettare loro e te stesso. Salvati, salvami e salvali, ti prego” supplicò Erik. Charles afferrò la sua mano.

[110].

  
Raven/Erik.   
  


Cap.27 Attesa

La luce giallo ocra del tramonto illuminava il cielo e le nuvole, filtrando attraverso le finestre. Era più pallida di quella elettrica, ma colorava l’ambiente di riflessi giallognoli.

Mystica osservò la finestra, i suoi boccoli biondi si tinsero di rosso. Strinse gli occhi, la sua pelle pallida si mutò in squame blu. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero dorate e le sue pupille ferine.

“Erik, ti prego, ritorna ancora una volta da me. Voglio poterti abbracciare nuovamente” gemette. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sfuggì un gemito di dolore.

Il suo riflesso si rifletteva sul vetro della finestra.

“Aspetto”. Aggiunse.

[100].

  
Stony.  
  
  
Cap.28 Sfilata  
  
  


Steve si accomodò sul divano accanto a Tony. Stark ghignò, era sdraiato lateralmente appoggiato al bracciolo. Con il piede coperto solo da un calzino tirò dei calci delicati al braccio muscoloso di Rogers.

“Alzati” lo incalzò. Steve sospirò.

“Mi dispiace, ma non condivido i miei spazi con qualcuno che non abbia mai sfilato nemmeno una volta” spiegò Tony.

“Questa mi è nuova” borbottò Rogers. Tony si mise in ginocchio sul divano e gli sbottonò la camicia.

“Non sfileresti per me pur di rimanermi accanto?” lo incalzò. Steve avvampò.

“S-Stark” gemette. Tony gli accarezzò il petto. Steve si alzò di scatto.

“Lo farò solo per farti smettere” borbottò. Tony rise.

  
[109].

  
Tonycentric, TonyxTony.  
  
  
Cap.29 Creatore e creatura  
  
  


L’armatura accarezzò il bacino di Tony. Stark fremette sotto le mani metalliche della Mark.

La luce azzurra del reattore arc illuminava la stanza in ombra, creando giochi di luce color mare sul corpo ignudo di Stark. Gocce di sudore scendevano in rivoli lungo la pelle abbronzata, precipitando sul pavimento. La Mark accarezzò le gambe sinuose dell’inventore e appoggiò il suo viso metallico nell’incavo del petto di Tony.

La figura di Stark si rifletteva sulle placche di titanio e oro, dipinte di rosso fuoco, della Mark. Gli occhi dell’armatura emanavano luce a loro volta, creando giochi d’ombre sul caso di quest’ultima.

  
[100].

  
Come immagino un possibile scenario di Infinity War Parte I°.  
  
Cap.30 Imbarazzo  
  
  


Tony osservò Natasha, seduta accanto a lui ritto in piedi, digitare una serie di tasti davanti al computer. Si girò e vide Steve che lo fissava. Sporse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo. Rogers si massaggiò il petto ed espirò.

"Stark, come procede?" domandò.

"Sta procedendo benissimo" disse gelida Natasha. Steve rabbrividì. Bruce si affiancò alla giovane dell'altra parte.

"Nat, Steve lo aveva chiesto a Tony" sussurrò. Natasha girò la sedia dando le spalle a Banner che sospirò. Thor si mise di fianco al tavolo, tra Steve e Tony che si fronteggiavano ai due lati.

"La tensione è crescente in questo luogo, Uomo di Metallo" disse con voce tonante.

[110].

  
  
Cap.31 Pentapalmo  
  
  


“Ci tieni davvero a Ben, mi pare di capire” disse Steve. Osservò il comodino distrutto davanti ai suoi piedi, il martello di Thor era conficcato tra i resti. Il dio del tuono stava accarezzando il suo pentapalmo.

“I pentapalmi sono le creature più odiate su Asgard. Vengono considerati solo bestie da macello che si scornano tra loro. Quasi tutti i guerrieri preferiscono di gran lunga i lupi volanti. Creature più… regali” spiegò Thor, accomodato sul suo letto.

“Hai voluto prenderlo per salvarlo? Anche io preferisco i soggetti… scartati” ammise Steve. Thor gli sorrise.

“In fondo proteggo ancora quella causa persa di mio fratello” ammise.

  
Scritta per Claudia SQ Saini.  
X-men. Charles/Jean.  
  
Cap.32 Phoenix  
  


La giovane spiccò il volo e allargò le braccia, un bagliore giallo-arancione le avvolse le dita. Delle ali di fiamme si aprirono sulla sua schiena e fu avvolta da fiamme. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi oro e i capelli rossi le aleggiarono intorno al viso.

“Jean, mia splendida felice, attenta a non perdere il controllo” sussurrò Charles. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la testa pria di capelli. Strinse con entrambe le mani le ruote della sua sedie a rotelle. Regolò il respiro, assottigliando gli occhi. Gli occhi di Jean tornarono castani e la giovane atterrò, spegnendo i propri poteri.

“Voi non me lo permettete” disse gentilmente.

[109].

  
ThorxDarcy.  
Scritta per San Valentino.  
  


Cap.33  Myuh-myuh

“Myuh-myuh!” gridò Darcy. Sgranò gli occhi e vide Mjolnir volteggiarle intorno. Allungò le mani e lo sfiorò con le dita. Il martello si allontanò e la ragazza gli corse dietro. I capelli castani le volteggiarono intorno al viso e la giovane si premette gli occhiali contro il naso.

Thor riprese al volo il suo martello per il manico e se lo strinse al petto.

“Sono tornato, mia diletta” la salutò.

“Thor!” gridò Darcy. Raggiunse il semidio, lo abbracciò e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto muscoloso. Thor si tolse il mantello vermiglio e ve la avvolse.

“E sono qui per stare con la donna che amo”. Aggiunse.

[107].

  
Stony.  
Scritta per Bush Head.  
  


Cap.34 Alcolismo

Steve tolse la bottiglia di mano a Tony e la alzò sopra di sé. Tony gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla massiccia e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, sfiorando la bottiglia.

“Credo tu abbia già bevuto abbastanza” si lamentò Steve. Le gote di Stark erano vermiglie e i suoi occhi nocciola erano liquidi, brillavano di riflessi dorati.

“Oh, mio Capitano. Se sono un alcolista, è proprio perché questo per me è niente” sussurrò. Gli accarezzò il fianco. “Posso parlare di fisica nucleare senza battere ciglio” lo rassicurò. Lo baciò sulle labbra, Steve ricambiò il bacio e Tony gli tolse dalle mani la bottiglia.

[104].

  
Natasha/Wanda.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9P4JBZL4VI; http://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/T/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_all_about_us_tatu_2247.html.  
Scritta per Claudia SW Saini.  
  
Cap.35 Tutto su di noi  
  


“Per loro io sarò sempre e solo un’assassina pronta al doppio gioco se mi conviene e tu una strega dai poteri incontrollabili” disse Natasha. Socchiuse le labbra piene, rosso sangue, facendole fremere. Le sue iridi si riflettevano in quelle di Wanda. La giovane davanti a lei giocherellò con il pendaglio vermiglio a forma di goccia che portava al collo.

“Perciò per loro saremo sempre e solo dei mostri?” chiese. Le sue dita furono avvolte da magia rosso carminio. 

“Però possiamo contare l’una sull’altra. La nostra vita, il nostro destino, ricade solo su di noi. E possiamo innamorarci, se vogliamo” disse Natasha. Prese la mano di Wanda nella propria.

[108].

  
Tonycentric! Post-Civil War.  
  
Cap.36 Con un bicchiere in mano  
  
  


"Chi avrebbe mai pensato che avrei sofferto tanto per un ghiacciolo e il resto di una boyband scombinata, messa insieme da Fury e che non conosce nemmeno sound moderni quando va a salvare il mondo" si lamentò Tony. Si portò il bicchiere colmo di brandy alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

"Boss, mi duole comunicarla che la signorina Potts ha disdetto la sua partecipazione all'incontro di oggi" risuonò la voce di Friday.

"Dimenticavo che sono anche l'unico miliardario che è riuscito a farsi lasciare dalla segretaria sedotta senza aver fregati i soldi" borbottò Stark. Prese un’oliva dal bicchiere, mettendola in bocca.

  
[102].

  
Pepper/Maria Hill. What if. Post-Civil War.

Cap.37 Relazione segreta

Pepper si sistemò una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondo miele dietro l’orecchio pallido. La luce della lampada le dava delle sfumature ramate. Si accomodò sulla poltrona e reclinò il capo all’indietro. Maria Hill la guardò sedersi e le sorrise, piegando di lato il capo.

“Hai detto a Tony il vero motivo per cui lo hai lasciato?” domandò. Pepper strinse le labbra.

“Non è il momento. Dopo la Civil War è distrutto e…” gemette.

“E tu non fai altro che trovare scuse. Ha diritto di sapere che tu ami me e non lui” le ricordò l’agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con tono duro.

[100].

  
Premessa: Thor e Loki stanno insieme e sono amici di Holmes e Watson. La bambina è Hela, la figlia di Loki.  
Crossover: Thor/Sherlock Holmes (Quello con RDJ).  
  
Cap.38 Due coinquilini e mezzo  
  
  


"Ridimmi perché la bambina è mezza morta" si lamentò Watson. Holmes piegò il giornale a metà e guardò l'altro. La bambina nel marsupio al suo petto gorgogliò.

"Oh suvvia Watson, non sia così lento. Le ho già detto che è normalissimo per gli dei nordici" ribatté Holmes, alzando il mento.

"Allora mi dica che cosa ci fa una dea nordica nel nostro salotto!" strepitò Watson.

"Non sia così agitato, spaventerà la piccola" lo riprese Sherlock, mentre Watson sospirava.

"Farò tardi da Mary" borbottò.

"E crede che Mary la vorrebbe ancora scoprendo che ha lasciato una così innocente creatura da sola nelle mie mani?" chiese Holmes. Rialzò il giornale e ghignò.

  
  
[110].

  
Oggi è davvero il 37° anniversario del parco nazionale di Komodo.  
Crossover Smallville/Ironman.  
Crack pairing: Tony/Lex.  
  
Cap.39 Drago di Komodo  
  
  


“Auguri” disse Tony. Porse un drago di comodo di cioccolato a Lex Luthor. Quest’ultimo inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non ricordo che oggi sia il mio compleanno. Almeno credo” disse. Stark ridacchiò.

“È il 37° anniversario del parco nazionale di Komodo, e visto che tu sei il mio drago di Komodo” sussurrò. Diede un morso alla punta della coda del drago, sporcandosi le labbra.

“Se il tuo regalo è farmi vedere come riesci a mangiarlo in modo seducente, fratellino, allora vorrei festeggiarlo ogni anno” disse Lex. La punta pallida delle sue orecchie si tinse di sfumature vermiglie.

“Sarà un piacere” rispose seducente Tony.

  
[101].

  
Scritta per Ludo1123456.  
Dal film: Dr. Strange.  
  
  
Cap.40 Un the particolare  
  
  


“Io ancora non sono del tutto convinto che non ci fosse niente dentro quel the” disse Strange.

L’Antico inarcò un sopracciglio. Teneva una mano appoggiata sul ventre e l’altra sulla schiena.

“Dopo tutto quello che avete visto in questo luogo, avete ancora dubbi?” domandò.

Strange piegò di lato il capo e dimenò su e giù la mano.

“È come se in questa melodia ci fosse una nota distorta. Non posso negare che siate in grado di fare cose che per la scienza sono ancora definibili magia, ma non per questo posso accettare immagini così simili a quelle provocate dalla droga. Resto sempre un medico” ribatté.

L’Antico sospirò.

  
[107].

 

Strange/Antico. Scritta per  Ludo 1123456.

Cap.41 Posso amare

Strange strinse la mano dell’Antico, sentendola fredda al tocco.

“Cosa fai?” domandò quest’ultimo. Teneva il capo alzato e osservava il movimento di alcune nuvole che coprivano il cielo.

“Mi sono allenato tutto il giorno con gente che parla di te come si parlerebbe di un essere metafisico che non esiste. Visto che sicuramente hai qualche secolo, ormai il tuo sesso non è nemmeno più definito e ti ho visto farmi fare viaggi mentali assurdi… mi sono chiesto se tu fossi reale, alla fine. Non voglio seguire i consigli di qualcuno che non posso toccare” spiegò.

Le gote dell’Antico si tinsero di rosa.

“Esisto e posso amare, dottore” sussurrò l’Antico. 

[109].

  
Scritta per: Ludo1123456 che l'aveva richiesto.  
  
Cap.42 Il bacio dello stregone supremo  
  
  


“Ancora problemi con la cappa della levitazione?” domandò l’Antico. Alzò il capo e guardò Strange che si dimenava, alzando e abbassando le braccia.

“Non capisco perché mi ha scelto, se continua a darmi problemi” si lamentò.

L’Antico socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Mosse le dita lentamente e batté le mani, spiccando il volo. Lo raggiunse levitando e si sporse. Gli prese le mani nelle proprie e tornò a terra, portandolo con sé.

“Lui vuole obbedirti, ma desidera anche rimarcare che è vivo, non solo un oggetto” spiegò. Chiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio sulle labbra del dottore.

“E non è l’unico che ti ha scelto”.

[106].

  
AU. What if.  
Scritta per: Ludo1123456 che l'aveva richiesta.  
Buona festa di San Patrizio a tutti!  
  
Cap.43 Un'altra vita  
  
  


Le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nelle iridi dell’Antico.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che io sia riuscita a diventare semplicemente un’umana” sussurrò. Accarezzò il capo del bambino addormentato con la testa sulle sue gambe.

Strange la raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto.

“A furia di girare negli altri multiversi, ho trovato una soluzione. Tutto qui. Buona festa di San Patrizio, amore” disse. Si sporse e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

L’Antico arrossì.

“E sei persino riuscito a salvare i nostri poteri. Per quanto ci avessi provato, io non sarei mai riuscita a cambiare così tanto passato e futuro senza danno” sussurrò.

[103].

  
Scusatemi per l'ultimo capitolo. Si era incollato quello di un altra storia.  
  
  
  
Cap.44 'Dottori'  
  
  
Banner si pulì le lenti dei propri occhiali e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Perché per voi è così importante essere chiamato _dottore_?” domandò. Strange si grattò il pizzetto e corrugò la fronte, assottigliando gli occhi.  
“Perché per voi è fastidioso essere scambiato per un dottore?” rigirò il quesito. Banner ridacchiò. La luce del sole gli faceva brillare le iridi di riflessi verde brillante.  
“Io non ho quel genere di laurea. Tutto qui” rispose. Strange si avvolse nella cappa della levitazione.  
“Io ho faticato per avere quella laurea e utilizzarla per salvare delle vite” spiegò.  
“Comprendo totalmente, allora” disse Banner.  
  
[100].

Possibile scenario di Thor Ragnarok.

Thor/Banner, subtext.

Cap.45 ‘Amici di lavoro’

“È un mio amico, dal lavoro” disse Thor. Socchiuse gli occhi e piegò le labbra in un sorriso che gli prese metà del viso. Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi gli brillarono di blu elettrico e i segni rossi su uno degli occhi risaltarono di più sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

L’alieno davanti a loro schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Quindi voi due volete una camera da letto, per dormire da soli, senza essere disturbati; come amici di lavoro?” domandò.

Thor annuì vigorosamente.

Banner, nascosto dietro l’asgardiano, deglutì rumorosamente. I suoi occhiali erano scivolati sul suo naso.

“D’accordo, come volete” disse con tono scettico l’alieno.

[103].

  
  
  
Cap.46 Come una vecchia coppia sposata  
  
  


Bucky incassò il capo tra le spalle e si portò una bottiglietta alle labbra, bevendo. Guardò di sottecchi i due in piedi davanti al frigorifero.

“Non fai altro che bere caffè, ti farà male!” si lamentò Steve.

Tony roteò gli occhi e ticchettò con le dita sul bicchiere di carta di Starbucks.

“Perché è diluito. Io, al contrario di qualcuno che conosco, lo compro per non intasare il lavandino con i resti che butto dalla caffettiera” ribatté.

“Forse ti farebbe meno male bere quello che faccio io” ribatté Rogers.

< Meglio far finta di non esserci… diamine, sembrano una coppia sposata > pensò Bucky.

[104].

  
Accenni Stony, comico.

  
★ Autore: Kamy

★ Fandom: The Avengers.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 102.

★ Prompt: "Fa caldo, non dico certo di no, ma almeno le mutande te le potevi mettere addosso".

★ Bonus: Caduta

  
  
Cap. 47 No pants  
  
  


“Ci siamo solo noi” disse Steve e si diresse verso l’acqua.

“Cap, è ovvio, è una spiaggia privata. Perché ti mancano gli altri bagnanti? Le urla, la sabbia, musica fastidiosa giurassica…” rispose Tony.

“Beh, ammetto che non mi manca essere circondato dai bambini altrui” rispose Steve. Inciampò e cadde, finendo sott'acqua.

< Vivere con lui assomiglia al finire in un altro pianeta > pensò. Riemerse, i capelli gocciolanti.

“Fa caldo, non dico certo di no, ma almeno le mutande le potevi tenere addosso” lo punzecchiò Tony.

Steve impallidì, il suo costume galleggiava sull’acqua. Lanciò un grido, coprendosi le nudità con la mano.

[102].

  
Stucky.  
  
  
Cap.48 Solletico  
_  
  
_

“Steve, non è possibile. Davvero soffri il solletico?” domandò Bucky.

Rogers avvampò e chinò il capo, una ciocca bionda gli coprì il viso smagrito. Si massaggiò la spalla ossuta con la mano emaciata e sbuffò, alzandosi dal letto.

“Oh, ti sei offeso? Dai, torna qui” implorò Bucky.

“E tu la smetterai di prendermi in giro? Non fai mai altro” borbottò Steve. Mosse le dita dei piedi, facendo scricchiolare i fogli di giornali che aveva infilato nelle scarpe.

“Promesso, scusami” rispose Bucky.

Steve si sedette nuovamente e l’altro lo abbracciò.

“Permettimi di farmi perdonare” sussurrò Bucky, baciando il collo di Rogers.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhlsc8teh1g.  
Spiderman, vecchia trilogia.   
Peter/Mary Jane.  
  
  
Cap.49 Timori  
_  
  
_

“Pensavo fossi morto! Mi hai fatto morire di angoscia!” gridò Mary Jane. Strinse gli occhi, le lacrime le rigavano il viso ed era scossa da tremiti. Il suo viso pallido era esangue e i capelli vermigli le ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso. “Dopo la morte di Harry, pensavo che saresti stato più attento alla tua vita” gemette con voce rauca.

< Mi sono sentita così impotente, avrei voluto poterti odiare > pensò.

Peter avanzò, si sfilò la maschera e la strinse al petto.

“Io non posso perderti” sussurrò Mary Jane con voce spezzata.

“Non ti lascerò mai, te lo giuro” sussurrò Parker, cullandola.

[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5g3gixP1bM.  
Balder/Loki BROTP; Thor/Loki BROTP.  
  
  
Cap.50 Notte insonne

Balder era steso su un fianco, ignudo, il capo gli affondava nel cuscino e i lunghi capelli castani gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso. Udì uno scalpiccio e si voltò, guardando Loki entrare.

Il bambino teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

Balder sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto di scatto.

“M-mio signore…” farfugliò.

Loki abbassò lo sguardo, stringeva un cuscino al petto.

“Nostro fratello è in guerra adesso. Ed io non posso dormire con lui, ma non voglio stare solo” ammise.

Balder indicò accanto a sé.

“Riposate con me” disse gentilmente.

Loki si coricò nel letto al suo fianco, rosso in viso.

[109].


	2. Times II°

TIMES II°

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kaUvGSLMew&index=4&list=RDScNNfyq3d_w.  
Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 13: Scrivi/disegna a tinte pastello l'OTP che non diventerà mai reale (e lo sai).  
  
Stony. Post-Civil War.  
  
  
Cap.1 Perdono  
  
  
  


Steve appoggiò la mano sul capo di Tony, se lo avvicinò al petto e lo strinse, cullandolo.

La luce pallida e rosata dell’alba entrava dalla finestra.

Stark strinse gli occhi con forza, il livido nero intorno a quello sinistro pulsava. Strinse con entrambe le mani la maglia di Steve, fino a sbiancare le proprie nocche, digrignando i denti.

Il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva sulla costa sotto la casa risuonava ripetitivo, insieme ai bassi bip che provenivano dai macchinari dell’abitazione.

Tony ingoiò una serie di singhiozzi e fece dei bassi mugolii infastiditi.

“Perdonami” bisbigliò Steve, poggiandogli un bacio sul capo.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Symphonic Metal – The Stormbrin

Cap.2 Spietatamente di classe

Scott guardò la piccola formica camminargli sull’indice, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

La creatura dimenava le antennine ed era di colore rosso acceso.

“Ricordati che è urticante” disse Hope, alle spalle di Antman.

Quest’ultimo sorrise.

“Anche tu, ma questo non rende nessuna delle due meno bella. Siete spietatamente di classe” disse. S’inginocchiò per terra, la formichina scese dal suo dito e raggiunse il proprio formicaio, entrandovi.

Hope sorrise, passando una mano nel proprio caschetto moro.

“Ogni tanto sai qual è la cosa giusta da dire, lo devo ammettere” disse gentilmente.

“Solo per te” rispose Scott. Si rialzò e le fece l’occhiolino.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Celtic music – Breath of the forest

Leggeri accenni Thorki.

Cap.3 Il cuore di Thor

Loki si accomodò sulla poltrona sfondata e alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il rumore della tendina di perline che veniva scostata. Si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli mori e vide Clint entrare, stringendo il laccio della faretra metallica.

“Mio signore…” disse atono Barton. Le sue iridi azzurre illuminavano la penombra introno a sé.

“Sì? Il tesseract ti ha mostrato altre verità?” chiese l’Asgardiano.

“Sono stato assalito da un dubbio. Perché non avete cercato anche il cuore di Thor con lo scettro?” domandò Clint.

“Perché lo conosco fin troppo bene, agente Barton, ed è così sciocco da risultare inutile per i nostri piani” rispose Loki.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Pagan Metal - Troddnikl

ThunderShield.

Cap.4 La foga di Thor

Tony sorseggiò il proprio caffè e udì una serie di grugniti, inarcò un sopracciglio castano e di diresse nella direzione da cui provenivano sempre più forti.

“Banner, hai finalmente deciso di lasciare libero l’amico in verde?” chiese, aprendo la porta. Affacciò il capo e ghignò, vedendo Thor, accomodato sul divano, baciare il collo di Steve, steso su di lui. Entrambi erano ignudi, sudati e dai visi arrossati e accaldati.

“Stark…” gemette Rogers. Socchiuse gli occhi, le labbra arrossate. “Non è come sembra” esalò, le iridi liquide.

Thor gli accarezzò il fianco con le dita callose.

“È anche meglio” disse roco.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Cicle of life

Stony.

Ooc.

Cap.5 L’autolesionismo del Capitano

“Senza di te sono perso e confuso. Mi sento come se dovessi venire schiacciato dall’eternità intera” gemette Steve. Teneva una katana sporca di sangue con una mano. Era seduto per terra, il liquido vermiglio che sgorgava dai tagli sul suo ventre muscoloso, colavano sul pavimento ristagnando in scure pozze.

Tony s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sfilò l’arma dalla mano.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce azzurra del reattore arc conficcato nel petto di Tony.

“Perché con te sembra sempre che non faccia mai abbastanza, Cap?” chiese Stark.

Steve lo abbracciò, sporcandolo di sangue.

“Mi basta la tua presenza” esalò.

[100].

Peter/Michelle Jones. Spiderman Homecoming.

Anche per ricordare che lei non è Mary Jane.

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom:   Marvel.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt traccia: 1. A e B studiano insieme fino a tardi.

Cap.6 Bacio inaspettato

Peter sbadigliò, strinse gli occhi e si passò le mani sul viso. Guardò l’orologio a muro, piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani intorno al viso.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sui vetri delle finestre dell’appartamento umido e l’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce elettrica.

“Hai intenzione di darci buca anche domani?” domandò Michelle.

Peter appoggiò le braccia sulla scrivania e mise la testa sul quaderno.

“Non faccio più queste cose. Comunque è tardi. Non credi che per oggi abbiamo studiato abbastanza?” domandò.

“In realtà, io di solito studio anche più di così. Però potrei decidere di fare altro” disse la giovane.

“Oss…”. Iniziò Peter.

Jones lo baciò.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt6wviU9Rc4.

Kid!AU.

Reed Richards/ Bruce Banner BROTP.

Cap.7 Bulli

Banner tirò su con il naso, un rivolo di muco gli colò fino alle labbra.

“Cu-cuginone!” piagnucolò. Il suo volto si arrossò, mentre serrava i pugni e saltellava sul posto.

“Mi dicono che sono un mostriciattolo! Sono cattivi” gemette.

Reed gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori che gli ricadevano scompigliati sul capo, pulendogli il viso con un fazzoletto.

“Chi te lo dice?” chiese.

“Marco e Luca! E anche Giovanni, ma lui è grande” gemette Bruce.

Richards annuì e strinse i pugni, voltandosi verso il migliore amico.

“Ben, credo meritino una lezione” disse.

Ben annuì.

“Odio i bulli, vanno spaccati” sancì.

[103].

Harry/Peter BROPT. Personaggi della prima trilogia di Spiderman.

Cap.8 Maratona di film

Harry si accomodò sul divano, osservando Peter collegare il computer alla televisione.

“Non pensavo che ti avrei convinto. Secchione come sei, immaginavo che avresti fatto storie per leggere assolutamente quei libri” disse Osborn.

< In realtà li ho già letti tutti, ma non volevo perdermi questa opportunità di passare un po’ di tempo con lui. Da quando sono Spiderman ci vediamo così poco > pensò.

“ _Nah_. Basterà leggere su internet quali sono le differenze tra i film e i libri. E poi, è un po’ come fare le nostre maratone di film trash” disse.

Harry sorrise, prendendo la confezione di pop-corn.

“Questa volta, anch’io sarò preparato per il compito” disse.

[110].

Sono Harry e Peter del Reboot di Spiderman. The Amazing Spider-Man 2.

Cap.9 Non dimentico

“La prossima volta che c’incontreremo, anch’io sarò preparato” disse Harry.

Peter indietreggiò, un rivolo di sudore gli pizzicò la schiena.

“Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo” esalò.

“Un piccolo ragnetto è caduto dal tetto. Il grande Goblin lo ha divorato” cantilenò Harry.

Peter aderì alla parete con la schiena, gli occhi arrossati e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Vedi, tu potevi salvarmi dalla mia malattia. Ci eravamo promessi di essere amici in eterno, e invece tu non vuoi aiutarmi. Vuoi farmi morire com’è morto mio padre” disse Osborn con tono mellifluo.

“Harry, andavamo all’asilo” gemette Parker.

“Oh, ma io non dimentico… Spiderman” sibilò Harry.

[105].

Ned/Peter, Spiderman Homecoming.

Cap.10 Consolazione

“Mi dispiace tu non abbia passato l’esame” disse Peter. 

Ned si sedette sul letto e sospirò.

“La tua ‘terapia’ non ha funzionato. Costruire la morte nera è sempre divertente, ma questa volta non mi rincuora” borbottò.

Peter si sedette al suo fianco.

“E se stasera, ti collegassi alla mia spider-tuta e mi facessi da uomo sulla sedia?” chiese.

Ned sgranò gli occhi.

Peter gl’infilò la maschera di Spiderman e gli sorrise.

“Tu sarai l’uomo sulla sedia e io sarò un Avengers. Il signor Stark vedrà quanto siamo grandiosi!” gridò.

“Sì!” gridò Ned, alzando un pugno verso il cielo, sfiorando la barra di metallo del letto a castello.

[107].

Ha partecipatol #Grayoloturia.

Giorno 28: Inserisci un personaggio/una coppia che ti piace in un AU che detesti.

Ho scelto il “reality” swaps. Questa confusione tra realtà e fantasia non la sopporto. Come sono ormai stufa di quando un umano entra nel mondo dei suoi sogni o un personaggio fittizio si ritrova nella realtà. Ci sono dei capolavori del genere, ma ormai è un cliché che mi dà parecchio noia.

Cap.11 Attori ‘divini’

Thor si lasciò cadere pesantemente sopra una poltrona e si massaggiò la testa, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Il personaggio di Hemsworth diventa sempre più difficile da interpretare. Ha un modo di parlare grottesco” borbottò.

Loki si portò una bottiglia d’acqua alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Beh, fratello. Io, invece, non ho niente di cui lamentarmi. Hiddleston penso sia il personaggio migliore che mi sia capitato di recitare in questi ultimi anni. Con quello sguardo triste, il modo di fare gioviale, un inglese d’altri tempi che cerca di sopravvivere in questo mondo moderno” disse.

“Spero che Avengers finisca presto, ho messo gli occhi su una parte interessante” borbottò Thor.

[108].

Thorki, Ragnarok period.

Cap.12 Io sono qui, mio re

“Finalmente si è visto quanto vali, ‘mio re’. 

Il mio unico desiderio è sempre stato che tu fossi al mio fianco come io lo ero con te. Oltre le vittime, oltre la morale, sempre e comunque, nonostante tutto.

Ora, brutto stronzo, finalmente hai dimostrato di essere degno e potrò seguirti, dio del fulmine” disse Loki.

“Se tu fossi qui fratello, ti abbraccerei” disse Thor.

“Io sono qui” rispose Loki.

Thor lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, Loki si adagiò contro il suo petto muscoloso e gli pugnalò il fianco.

“Come sempre?” chiese Thor.

“Come sempre” rispose Loki.

< In fondo è il nostro modo di amarci > pensò Odinson.

[109].

Mi sono ispirata ad alcune battute del film: Kate e Leopold.

Fandom: X-men.

Cap.13 Piaceri

Wolverine spense l’allarme antincendio, le orecchie gli dolevano, fischiando.

“Credevo tu fossi ancora alle prese con quel varco spazio-temporale che ci ha catapultati qui” disse.

Creed afferrò il toast bruciato, da cui si alzava del fumo grigiastro, e lo gettò dentro la spazzatura.

“Odio i tostapane. Una volta resta crudo, due si brucia e non mi consente di fare una volta e mezzo” borbottò.

“James, ti ricordo che sei un nobile. Quando eri bambino a svegliarti era il profumo delle mie brioche calde. Ricorda che la vita non è solo una sequela di doveri, ma un’esperienza gioiosa” borbottò Creed.

Logan arrossì.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto sapevi essere convincente” mormorò.

[108].

IronFrost.

Cap.14 Blue

Tony era steso sul letto, avvolto nelle coperte pesanti. Guardò Loki ignudo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Capisco la passionalità, ma tu non hai freddo?” gli chiese.

“Devo farti vedere una cosa, Stark” disse Loki. La sua pelle si tinse di blu e raggiunse il letto, inginocchiandosi di sopra. La sua pelle divenne blu, segnata da simboli scavati nella pelle.

“Beh, Grande Puffo… amo i colori primari e ancor di più tutto ciò che è tribale” mormorò Tony.

“Io, invece, odio i popoli primitivi e i Giganti di ghiaccio” ringhiò Loki, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. Si ritrasse, le sue iridi color rubino brillarono. 

“Lasciati amare” gli sussurrò Tony.

[109].

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom:  The Avengers.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatollo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 103.  
★ Prompt Parole: 28. Wormhole.

Thor/Jane oneside.

Cap.15 Split

“Quello che nel tuo mondo è considerata magia, per noi è scienza. Per voi, tu sei arrivato qui con un portale magico attraverso un ponte arcobaleno attivato da un alieno con gli occhi coi superpoteri.

Per noi sei giunto qui attraverso un ‘ _wormhole_ ’, un ponte di _Eistein-Roses_. Ossia un cunicolo spazio-dimensionale.

Quelle che per voi sono navi volanti, per noi sono navi spaziali” disse Jane.

Thor le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Ci sarà qualcosa di ancora magico per te” sussurrò

Jane sfilò le mani da quelle di lui.

“Persino il nostro amore era una mera reazione chimica. È finita, mi dispiace” rispose.

[103].

★Autore: Kamy  
★Fandom:  The Avengers.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatollo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt Parole: 30. A.I.

Tony/Jarvis.

Cap.16 Goodbye

Tony sfiorò la guancia di Jarvis, sfiorando l’ologramma azzurro.

“Tu ti sei sempre occupato di me. Come posso sacrificarti per il bene del mondo? Come posso inserirti dentro Vision?” chiese.

“Sir., io sono solo un A.I..” ribatté Jarvis.

Gli occhi color nocciola di Stark erano liquidi, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi dorati.

“Tu sei molto più di questo per me. Non solo sei il mio amico più chiaro, ma credo che il mio cuore ti appartenga” sussurrò Tony.

“Sir., io resterò sempre al vostro fianco, anche quando non ci sarò più. Ora distruggete Ultron, proteggete voi e questo mondo” rispose Jarvis.

[102].

Thorki; Thor/Jane.

Cap.17 Gelosia

Loki osservò Thor intento a baciare Jane, all’interno della roulotte. La giovane che slacciava la camicia al biondo, facendolo aderire contro la cuccetta.

Thor gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e le treccine, Jane iniziò a baciargli il petto, sfiorando con il naso i peletti biondi.

Loki digrignò i denti e indietreggiò. I corti capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, si strinse la cravatta.

< Non sei stato bandito da neanche qualche giorno e già mi tradisci, fratello. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, per te, vero? > chiese mentalmente. Scomparve in una nuvoletta verde.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ldtb838t0o.

Thorki/Stony.

Cap.18 Gioco di seduzione

Steve indietreggiò, vedendo la sua figura riflettersi nelle iridi verde smeraldo del dio dell’inganno.

Le dita gelide di Loki sfiorarono le sue labbra sottili e rosate, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrava il polso, avvicinandolo a sé.

Steve ansimò, sentiva i ringhi di Thor in sottofondo.

“Calma, Point Break. Dove c’è spazio per due, c’è spazio per quattro” sussurrò Tony.

Rogers deglutì a vuoto e Loki gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. Le sue dita fredde scesero lungo il collo pallido del soldato.

“Con ‘inginocchiati’ adesso intendo ben altro, mio soldatino innamorato della libertà. Diamo uno spettacolo degno ai nostri due amanti” sussurrò.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONNNReTYPxA.

Stony accenni. Aliceinwonderland!AU.

Cap.19 Tony nel paese delle meraviglie

Tony si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e accarezzò le orecchie pelose da coniglio dell’altro bambino davanti a lui, le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi color oro.

Il bianconiglio incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“I-io sono in ritardo” esalò.

Tony sorrise.

“Posso accompagnarti io. Sono un genio, troverò un modo per farti risparmiare tempo” promise.

Steve gli prese la mano nella propria, raddrizzandosi il cappello a cilindro sulla testa.

“Tu sembri quasi affatto un’Alice, ma mi farebbe piacere” disse con la voce tremante, rizzando le morbide orecchie.

Tony gli fece l’occhiolino.

[101].


End file.
